hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Guzzle, Guzzle
Guzzle, Guzzle is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Funny Man: (Okay, okay) J-Dog: (Spark it up) Funny Man: Big black Caddy with some bitches and roughnecks Still ain't rich, rolling blunts with my paychecks Hit the stop switch and bust it out on the bowflex Staring at me funny cause I'm making her real wet Slow with the champagne, let me see you guzzle up Go and act a fool, girl, let me see you spark it up Trying to get some and she's sucking on my zig-zag Now I need to step back, laughing at my wise cracks, hit my funny bone, yeah Man, I'm feeling off-top Hoes in the hot tub Trying to make my pulse stop Still yelling "fuck cops" Looking for ménage à trois So I can bring my ding-a-ling Never let my chain hang Never let my chain, hey Apple bottoms, crop tops White bitches, bloodshot Love it when they smoke pot Made it to the next spot Hold it up on my block Rolling on that moon rock Make the party non-stop Got some bottles, shot, shot Guzzle, guzzle Yeah I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit J-Dog: Goddamn, you look thirsty, smoking up my trees Old shoes, Dirty Pigeon-toed while you twerk me But I love it, had a couple, now I'm buzzing We ain't fucking but it's up for discussion Um, you wanna fuck with the Mary Jane? Look, we're dating, pick my brain Pantyhose and bacon rings At Jumbo's, we just do our thing Strippers need a place to stay They can call up Doctor Strange Call up Doctor Strange We'll call up Doctor Strange, Strange Get back to the basics Two drunk chicks on my dick so let's face it I like to party and I do it every day Put your cups up if you feel the same way Funny Man: Guzzle, guzzle Yeah I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Danny: Cadillac Straight, tipping on fire Smoke signals coming from the indo Scraping up white wall tires Ain't got wings, just Johnny out the window Funny Man: (We tipping, oh) Cadillac Straight, tipping on fire Funny Man: (We tipping, oh) Danny: Smoke signals coming from the indo Funny Man: (We tipping, oh) Danny: Scraping up white wall tires Funny Man: (We tipping, oh) Danny: Ain't got wings, just Johnny out the window Funny Man: Guzzle, guzzle Yeah I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody take a hit Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, I want to smoke a spliff, spliff Guzzle, guzzle Yeah, everybody wanna take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit Take a hit (Oh!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - keyboards, rhythm guitar, vocals *Funny Man - clean vocals, vocals *J-Dog - bass guitar, keyboards, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *The lyrics for "Cadillac Straight, tipping on fire" is the reference to a "Dean Cadillac Straight Six" guitar that is set aflame and not the actual Cadillac Car that has been set on fire even when fans get mixed up on the subject. *J-Dog mentions Doctor Strange it seems to reference the fictional marvel character its unknown if this is his favorite character or just by luck. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Funny Man Category:Explicit Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics